The bunny of my heart
by Darling Honey
Summary: A chance encounter, was it fate? I'll never know but one day he just strolled into my path and took my heart. Marshall Lee...that vampire. He bugs me but at the same time it just feels right. I still wonder whether Gumball ever really cared for me at all
"Who are you!?" exclaimed the angry blonde haired girl as she glared at the dark haired boy, floating nearby. He was amused by her angry temper and floated around her, circling her. He looked at her and licked his lips. He hadn't been expecting to find something delicious.

"Me? No one specifically. I was just passing around." He said in an easygoing tone as he floated on his back with his hands behind his head, relaxing. "This used to be my home you know?" he said as he glanced nostalgically around at Fionna and Cakes house.

She kept glaring at him. She had had just enough with gumball and any guys. She felt as all they could do was toy with her. None of them ever seemed serious. She just wanted to be alone. "What do you want!?"

He got nearer and blew in her ear. She turned red, grabbed a chair and threw it at him. He simply laughed and floated away, easily dodging it. The chair simply swished by him. She seemed really tense; this certainly wasn't the welcoming he was expecting, more like he wasn't expecting any kind of welcoming. He just happened to encounter her.

"Why are you so angry my little bunny?" he said as he kept watching her.

"Oh, you wait till I get my hands on you. I'm not your little bunny!" She hissed and clenched her hands. She was feeling so hurt and angry.

"You mean if you can get your hands on me but then again what girl wouldn't want to~" he hummed quietly as he struck some chords on his ax shaped guitar.

Fionna grabbed a book and threw it at him.

"Whoa!"

It whizzed right by his face. He was so surprised by how close it was that he nearly fell to the ground but caught himself and kept floating.

"You're lucky my aim was off that time! It won't be next time!" she said as she reached for another book.

"Yeah uh huh sure." He murmured distractedly. "As if you could hit me." His eyes caught a glance of the weak light of dawn rising.

"Oh shit. It's really late." He said. He hadn't expected to stay this long.

"You bet it's really late! You haven't let me sleep a wink! You just stormed in here and suddenly-"

"Yeah yeah see you later bunny." He kissed her cheek and flew out of the house through the door. "I'll be back some other time."

She blushed and collapsed onto the floor.

 _Just who the hell was that guy?_ She wondered. She scowled a little and shrugged. _Ah well who cares? He better not show up again._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Marshall lees povxxxxx

He flew as quickly as he could to his cave to take shelter there from the light. He entered his house and slowly glided over his couch. He stretched and yawned.

 _-Man I sure wasn't expecting a little bunny to be hiding in my old home.-_

He smiled slightly as he remembered her. She seemed really angry.

 _-Maybe she was angry before I got there. I wonder what got her so angry.-_

He thought as he slowly got ready for bed. He had no idea why he even really had a bed or furniture. Guess it was really just in case if he got a guest, a guest who wasn't um er a vampire. Not that he likes many people and allows them into his home not to. Hell he was on a princes black list and he didn't even remember what he did. On Prince Gumbutts black list.

He gave a small vampire hiss as he remembered how sweet the candy peoples 'blood' was.

He sleepily grabbed an apple and sucked the red color out of it.

"-yawn- midnight snack or morning or egh late snack" He threw the apple aside and floated lazily above his bed.

 _-Egh doesn't matter if she's angry or not. I'm going to have to go back there to get some things. It technically is my old home so they should at least be grateful that I'm not forcing them out. Besides I think she may have a thing for me. -_

He smirked but then noticed a paper on his bedside.

 _-…..damn, there's still that losers ball to attend. …..As a kings duty.. I'll go for just a bit.-_

Xxxxxx meanwhile back at fionnas homexxxxxx

Fionna was sitting on the floor just feeling astounded at what had just happened.

 _-WHY DID HE KISS MY CHEEK! -_

"Hey Fionna? Hey girl?" Cake was waving her paw in front of Fionnas eyes.

 _-I've never even met him!-_

"Hey? Hey? Is something wrong with you?" she kept waving

After a few long moments Fionna finally responded

"Hey Cake?" She finally said

"Yeah?" Cake looked at Fionna, feeling relieved that she finally responded. She looked confused. "What is it hun?"

"Who was that guy?"

"Woah what!? There was a guy here?! Where?" Cake looked back and forth, searching for a guy. "Was it Gumball?" she asked. Fionna was blushing so maybe Gumball came and said something suave to her.

"Gumball!?" replied Fionna, realizing that she had to help Prince Gumball prepare for the ball tomorrow well err today. She blushed slightly, remembering how he had also asked her to accompany him….she then stopped and sighed a bit. He asked her but he asked her out as his friend that's why she was feeling hurt.

He was older than her and a really sweet guy. Almost like a gentleman…almost. She sometimes carried him. He never noticed her crush on him even though it was really obvious. He barely even noticed that she was a girl.

Still it would be a great day tomorrow. Gumball will hopefully notice her as something much more than just a friend.

Hopefully.

"Are these enough?" asked Fionna as she finished decorating the castle. Prince Gumball looked around at the gummies surrounding the ceiling. They were all different colors and stuck perfectly to the ceiling, even though Fionna and Cake had to kick them up there so they could stay there.

"They really look like they're alive." Fionna pointed out as she stared up at them.

"Yeah." Agreed Cake. "They look really life like."

Prince Gumball laughed nervously as he quickly hid the rest of the gummies that were trying to escape. "No no, they're not. It looks great you guys. Thanks. You both better get ready for the party." He looked up at the decorations and gave a sort of happy sigh. "It's gonna be a great party."

Fionna and Cake looked at each other, neither were prepared. "Umm I guess we'll go quickly get changed or something." Cake smiled. "I've got just the thing for you hun." She muttered.

Fionnas eyes widened in alarm. "What?!"

 _Oh no not the dress idea again._

"Cake no!"

"But Prince Gumball might like it." Cake whispered quietly.

"Eh?" Fionna blushed. "He might?" she glanced at him as he was busily setting up the refreshments, too distracted to notice. "But umm err well…." What else did she have to lose? "Fiiiiiiine as long as I can take a sword."

Cake cheered happily and forced Fionna to go change into a nice white puffy dress.

A few seconds Fionna emerged from the changing room with a puff dress. She groaned as she felt the dress. "Cake this gets in the way of my fighting skills!" she said as she tried to pick up the skirts of the dress so she could run more easily.

Cake smiled and shook her head. "Gurl you won't need to fight, all you should be worried about is dancing."

"Dancing?" Fionna repeated a bit surprised since she wasn't the dancing type. Cake was looking at Prince Gumballs direction. "With him." She whispered quietly.

Fionna nodded and stepped out in her dress, the guests were arriving. She took a deep breath and nervously walked down the stairs. She searched for Prince Gumball among the people downstairs and noticed he was busy with the guests but she felt someones eyesight on her and turned to look in that direction. There was that black haired floating boy in a tuxedo! She gaped as her eyes met his.

"You!"

The boy spilt his drink. "You?!" He floated on over to her. "Woah you're here? I know I'm irresistible but still following me here-"

"It's just a coincidence!" Fionna said "What're you doing here?!"

"Doing my job." He said with a grim expression.

"Fionna You've met Marshall?" asked a voice.

They both turned and saw Prince Gumball. He was climbing up the stairs towards them. Fionna looked back at the boy. "That's Marshall?! The one you put on the black list?"

Gumball nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "So I see you made it to the party." Fionna sensed the tension between them. "Fionna what a nice dress you have." Said Gumball as he took her hand and kissed it while admiring her dress. Fionna blushed, feeling happy that Gumball was finally noticing her.

"I was just telling her that." Said Marshall as put his hand on her chin and stroked her lips with his fingers. "But she looks even prettier when she's angry." He said as he winked at her and gave her a light smooch on the lips.

"!?"

Fionna blushed even more and tried to punch him but he quickly dodged.

She covered her lips and had a surprised look .

"Choose me Fi and I won't leave you alone when you're upset." Said Marshall with a serious and determined look in his eyes as e extended his hand out to her.


End file.
